1. Field of the Invention
The invention is primarily of value in offshore exploration for petroleum, secondarily, in studies of anthropogenic environmental pollution in the marine realm. The mode of operation relies upon phenomena resulting from the bacterial metabolism of organic matter, whereby numerous classes of bacteria, acting sequentially, change marine sediments from an oxidized to a reduced state. These processes can be monitored through the accumulation or destruction of a variety of inorganic compounds, the most important of which determine the electrical condition of the sediment. Therefore, in the present embodiment of the invention the processes are monitored electrically. Pollution or petroleum seepage can be monitored electrically, as described in the present application.
2. Description of Related Art
The following U.S. Patents were found to be the closest prior art patents regarding the present application but none of these patents shows or suggests, alone or in combination, the disclosure of the present application.
______________________________________ 4,310,057 1/1982 Brame 4,319,482 3/1982 Bunner 4,340,391 7/1982 Demaison et al. 4,335,622 6/1982 Bartz 4,444,889 4/1984 Demaison et al. 4,574,118 3/1986 Demaison et al. 4,659,675 4/1987 Demaison et al. ______________________________________